Being In Your Arms
by DannySamFluffDxS
Summary: Sam's mother had died and her father was always drunk. When Sam's dad abuses her and beats her, Danny is the only one she can run to. Being in his arms and being comforted by him, will they fall in love?


**Hey guys! I got another story for you! This one's gonna be angst fluff. NO ONE DIES! As always, there will be DxS!**

**Anyway, enough rambling! Here is the story!**

SAM'S POV

"SAMANTHA MANSON!" My father yelled form downstairs. I jumped. My dad never called me that unless I was in huge trouble.

I nervously went down the stairs. My face met my dad's angry one.

"Y-Yes?" I asked.

"YOU ARE A PATHETIC IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU DO DRUGS?" My father yelled. I was really confused. Drugs? I was 14!

"What? I never did drugs," I said, confused.

"YOU ARE A STUPID IDIOT!" My father roared. Suddenly, I smelled it. Beer. My father was drunk, AGAIN. Ever since my mom died, my dad has been drinking way too much and constantly getting drunk.

"Dad, you're drunk," I said.

"SHUT UP! DIE IN HELL!" He roared. Suddenly, my dad raised his arm high and slapped me hard across the cheek.

My eyes began to water up.

"WHAT THE HELL DAD?" I yelled.

"NO BACK-TALKING YOUNG LADY!" He yelled. He slapped my other cheek.

"You are a stupid girl," My father said before walking away.

I ran up to my room and locked to door. I began to cry a lot. My dad told me to die in hell! What kind of a parent does that?

I looked out the window. For a long time now, I had been thinking of running away from home. Unfortunately, I didn't have many friends. I only had two – Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley.

Danny Fenton was also Danny Phantom. I was deeply in love with him, not because of him being Phantom, it was because of his compassion, kindness, boldness, and cuteness.

Tucker Foley was my other best friend. He was a techno geek. He was constantly obsessing over his gadgets and gizmos. He knew about my crush on Danny. He had helped me out, dropping hints, but Danny was clueless.

There I go again, thinking about Danny.

I lay on my bed and buried my face into my pillow. I cried more. Not because of pain, but because I felt alone in the world. It was me against everything, with nothing on my side.

I cried myself to sleep. It was so un-gothic to cry, but in this situation anyone would cry. I had school tomorrow, so I tried to forget what happened.

I woke up by the sound of yelling and my back being whipped. I yelled and fell off the bed.

"GET UP!" My drunk dad yelled.

I got up and winced in pain.

"DAD! YOU'VE GOT TO STOP DRINKING!" I yelled.

My dad laughed and whipped my arms. I felt the stinging sensation hit me. My eyes watered again. My dad whipped my leg hard. I yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

Going to school was not going to be easy.

My dad finally left after whipping me three more times. My whole body hurt. I was covered in bruises and blood.

I quickly cleaned up the blood and tried my best to conceal my bruises.

I got my backpack quickly and ran down the stairs.

"Ow!" I yelled as I fell. I couldn't even walk! I was whipped so badly.

My eyes began to water but I shook them away. I limped to Danny's house.

Danny came out after I rang his doorbell.

"Hey Sam!" He said cheerfully.

"H-Hey Danny," I said.

We began to walk. I felt like I was going to collapse.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Danny asked me as I winced in pain.

"Um, nothing," I stuttered.

"Sam, you're limping!" Danny exclaimed.

"I-I fell down the stairs," I lied. I felt guilty. I didn't want to lie to him.

"Awww," Danny said. Suddenly, he scooped me up in his arms, holding me bridal style.

"Danny, you don't have to carry me," I said softly, poking his chest lightly, while blushing.

"I know, but I want to," Danny said. I smiled at him. Now you see why I fell in love with him?

I lay my head on Danny's chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. Danny grinned at me and nuzzled his cheek against mine. I blushed.

Tucker was sick that day, so he couldn't come to school. It was just me and Danny. Should I tell him my problem about my dad?

Danny didn't put me down until we reached school.

"Thanks," I said.

"It's nothing," Danny replied. I tried walking, but I couldn't. I tripped. Luckily, Danny caught me.

"Woah!" He exclaimed. He pulled me up. I grinned and blushed a little.

Danny and I had all classes together but math. Math was seventh period, so maybe I could heal in the mean time.

Danny took my arm and put it around his shoulder. He helped me walk to our first period class.

I loved him so much! He was so nice! I wanted to kiss him and tell him I love him, but I couldn't.

I sat down in my seat and smiled at Danny.

"How did I end up with such a great friend?" I asked Danny. Danny chuckled.

"You're just lucky," Danny teased. I laughed lightly and poked his arm lightly. For the rest of the day, I had forgotten about my dad because Danny was helping me. I didn't want to face my dad later at home.

"Danny, you wanna hang out after school?" I asked him at lunch.

"Sure. Where?" He asked.

"Anywhere but my place," I said, sadly looking down.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked me.

"N-Nothing," I mumbled.

"How about my place?" Danny suggested.

"Great idea!" I said. Danny's parents were about a million times better than my own. Sometimes I considered them my family instead of my drunken father.

I was able to walk better now. I trudged to math and sat there, bored because there was no Danny.

After school, I saw Danny waiting for me outside the gates. I ran to him. I made it but then tripped right in front of him. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, saving me from falling.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Danny laughed and ruffled my hair.

"It's cool," Danny said.

We walked to his house and we went to his bedroom. I wanted to tell Danny about my dad, but I felt scared.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I don't care, really."

Danny smiled and lay on his bed. He relaxed quickly. His chest moved up and down.

I lay down next to him.

Danny grinned and looked at me.

"Hi," He said. We both laughed at that. He was so dang adorable.

I decided to tell him.

"Danny," I started. My face fell. Danny looked at me.

"Sam, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I lied to you this morning. I didn't really fall down the stairs," I said quietly.

"What happened?" He asked.

I pulled up my pant leg and showed him the bruises and scars. Danny gasped.

"Sam!" He exclaimed. I let a tear fall. Danny hugged me tightly.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, his eyes suddenly flashing green.

"M-My dad," I stuttered. I let more tears drop.

"What?" He exclaimed. He held me closer, stroking my back.

"He's been so drunk and messed up ever since Mom died!" I explained, burying my head in his chest.

"He-He beat you?" Danny asked in astonishment.

I nodded slowly. Danny wiped my tears.

"I don't feel safe going back," I said quietly. Danny nodded and rested his head on mine.

"Stay here tonight," He said. I nodded.

"How dare he hurt you!" Danny exclaimed. He hugged me closer, and I hugged him back.

"That's not the only place he hurt me," I said. I pulled up my shirt from behind and showed him the scars and bruises on my back. I pulled up my sleeves and exposed the scars.

Danny's eyes flashed green.

"He is so going to pay!" He yelled angrily.

"Danny," I said softly. "I'm okay."

I rested my head on his chest and hugged him again. Danny gently hugged me back.

"I was thinking of running away from him, but I didn't have a place to go," I told him.

"I know a place you can stay," Danny said. "Right here, in your new home."

I gasped.

"Danny, you're really going to let me move in with you?" I asked.

"Of course! I can't have my best friend getting hurt!" He exclaimed. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

I realized what I did and blushed.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Danny looked at me and gently kissed my mouth. I immediately kissed back. I was in love with this guy for years!

After breaking away, he smiled and we started laughing.

"I love you," I said, hugging him.

"I love you too!" He said, returning the hug

"Will you go steady with me?" Danny asked, pulling out the "Wes" ring. I grinned and kissed him again.

"Yes," I said, trying to act calm. Inside, I was screaming with joy.

I couldn't hold it any longer.

"YES!" I screamed happily. Danny had an amused look on his face.

"How long have you liked me?" He asked, smiling.

"Like, ever since I met you," I said. Danny grinned and kissed my lips lightly,

"Same here," He said. I grinned.

Later that week, I moved in with Danny. Surprisingly, Danny's parents were cool with it. Although I had my own room there, I always snuck to Danny's or he snuck to mine and we'd sleep together.

NOT IN A WRONG WAY. We just innocently slept, cuddling and kissing.

Thanks to Danny, my live was saved, I didn't have to live with a drunken father, and I had a wonderful boyfriend who loved and cared for me more than anything else in the world. Tucker had found out and had been teasing us a ton, but I didn't care.

"Danny!" I called.

"Yeah?" He called back. He was in his room and I was in mine.

"Can you come here?" I asked. Being the loyal guy he was, he came there instantly.

"Yes?" He asked, grinning.

I stood up and kissed him. I felt him kiss me back. I grinned in the kiss and pulled him closer.

Danny wrapped his arms around my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and the kiss became more passionate.

"OH BREAK IT UP LOVEBIRDS!" Jazz called out from the door. Danny and I broke apart with blushes.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I felt my face turning red.

Jazz rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"Where were we?" Danny asked.

I grinned. "Right here." I said, pulling him into another kiss,


End file.
